


В гримерке

by Deathfeanor



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, GacktJOB
Genre: Humor, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Чача соскучился и пришел на репетицию Гакуэна. А там...
Relationships: Gackt (Musician)/Kimisawa Yuki





	В гримерке

Не складывается у меня с гакуэнами второй год подряд. То у меня были проблемы, теперь вот папа… А этого веселого дурдома мне очень не хватает. Поэтому я сегодня все-таки выкроил пару часиков, чтобы прийти на репетицию к моим любимым придуркам. Главный придурок сейчас стоит посреди гримерки в одних трусах (у них сегодня репетиция «женской» группы в костюмах, а переоделись еще не все) и вещает. Нет, Гаку, такие речи в одном нижнем белье не толкают. Пытаюсь делать серьезное лицо и не ржать, перехватываю взгляд Ю, который занят тем же самым. Не-не, Гаку, я с тобой полностью согласен, но очень уж это смешно смотрится, да и речь твою я уже наизусть знаю. Но смеяться я себе не позволяю: не хочу тебе дисциплину подрывать.

Гакт завелся надолго, и я пока лениво оглядываю собравшихся. Главный придурок, конечно, стоит в центре, спиной к столу, на котором я сижу. По-моему, он как-то отощал. Опять. Надо будет еще раз пригласить его в гости, как папа выздоровеет: от мамы голодным и тощим уйти удавалось только мне.

А жопа у него хороша… Так-так, помним, что жамканье жопы Главного придурка во время его Пафосной и Суровой речи небезопасно для жизни и здоровья жамкающего. Он мне этого не простит. Надо на что-нибудь отвлечься, найти менее упругий объект. Вот, например, Юки, на котором одежды на одну юбку и один гольф больше, чем на Гакте. Во слушает! Шею не сломай, парень. И… О, нет! Я знаю этот взгляд! Чувак, не надо раздевать Гакта взглядом — он и так почти голый! Да, этот взгляд мне знаком. Если я когда-нибудь состарюсь настолько, чтобы сесть за мемуары, я целый том посвящу любовным похождениям Гакта. Два тома.

Ой. Гакт поймал его взгляд и косится — я вижу, как он голову наклонил. Сейчас речь свернет. Я пять ловлю взгляд Ю и скашиваю глаза на Юки, а потом на Гакта, как бы спрашивая: они уже да или пока еще нет? Ю пожимает плечами и усмехается. Значит, не знает, но тоже все давно заметил. Кстати, кое-кто мне до сих пор должен бутылку за павшую в недельный срок калифорнийскую крепость. Да, нехорошо спорить на отношения между людьми, но это было соревнование в прозорливости и знании гактопсихологии. Я умнее Ю. Что же мне теперь, пить бросить?!

Гакт, наконец, закончил свою речь, и все принялись дальше одеваться. Юки обнаружил, что надел юбку наизнанку и теперь стоит, как… как дурак, в юбке наизнанку и пытается сообразить, как выпутаться. И я догадываюсь, почему он не может просто снять юбку, вывернуть ее и снова надеть. Бедный парень. Гормоны ему точно мешают думать.

Слезаю со стола и продвигаюсь к Гакту, который все еще стоит ко мне спиной, оттягиваю поясок его трусов — и почти сразу отпускаю. Пусть скажет спасибо, что под юбку решил надеть нормальные шорты, а не стринги. Гакт смешно подпрыгивает и поворачивается ко мне, готовый убивать. Одариваю его своей лучшей улыбкой и указываю на зависшего Юки: «Ты бы ему помог». Гакт зыркает на меня глазами, быстро натягивает юбку и блузку, искренне обещает меня когда-нибудь убить и идет к Юки.

Переглядываюсь с Ю. Получаю в ответ широкую ухмылку. Подхожу с Сато и Такуми и начинаю вести светскую беседу. Такуми так рад моему появлению и так заботливо расспрашивает меня о папе, что даже неловко. Я отвечаю ему, а сам кошусь на парочку придурков в противоположном углу. Юки все-таки разобрался со своей несчастной юбкой. Теперь он пытается застегнуть блузку. У бедняги так дрожат пальцы, что блузку он раньше порвет, чем застегнет. А Гакт, этот глумливый король троллей, стоит с ним рядом и даже не думает уйти или хотя бы отвернуться, хотя прекрасно видит, что у Юки в его присутствии разве что дым из ушей не идет. Не боись, парень, я гитару поставить готов, что он не сегодня-завтра тебя поимеет. Гакт сжалился — он это так называет — над беднягой и стам стал застегивать на нем блузку. При этом он так на него смотрит, что я бы на месте Юки уже бы ему отсосал. Хотя, конечно, сначала он бы меня очень долго уговаривал. Ох! Ну, что за молодежь пошла! Нельзя же так легко сдаваться! За мной он полгода на коленках ползал. А Юки просто сдается без боя. Слабак.

Гакт тем временем закончил с пуговицами на блузке красного, как та самая юбка, Юки. И теперь протягивает ему второй гольф. Косится при этом на меня. Заметил, что я наблюдаю. Пусть думает, что я бешусь от ревности. Надо нахмуриться. Давно я ему что-то сцен ревности не закатывал. О, глазки опустил. Проняло. Сейчас я его добью. Все равно уже уходить пора.

Отодвигаю от себя Такуми, подмигиваю Ю и подхожу к нашим голубкам. Беру обоих за плечи и проникновенно, громко с безупречной артикуляцией на всю гримерку произношу: «Мальчики, вы, главное, прикрыться не забудьте!»

Произношу — и тут же вылетаю в коридор со скоростью света. До меня доносятся смущенное бормотание Юки, мат Гакта и хохот Ю.


End file.
